A related-art inkjet recording apparatus forms an image on a recording medium, such as a sheet, by ejecting ink. Such an inkjet recording apparatus has been desired to achieve both an increase in print processing capability; namely, an output speed, and formation of a sharp and clear image. In order to improve print processing capability, it is necessary to reduce or prevent ink previously reached a sheet from adhering to ink subsequently reaching the sheet by causing a sheet with ejected ink to dry quickly. For this purpose, it is advantageous to use ink that is quickly soaked in a sheet; that is, permeable ink having a high quick-drying property.
If highly-permeable ink reaches a plain sheet, ink permeates through the sheet more than required, whereupon a less-sharp image with a noticeable ink stain is formed. When less-permeable ink is used to avoid such a problem, it takes much time to dry the sheet, which practically prevents improvement of print processing capability.